L'ASSIETTE DE LA DISCORDE
by nathdawn
Summary: Ils avaient appris à se détester avant de partager le même oreiller. Puis un jour une assiette se brise et c'est la crise... Zoro et Sanji, toujours...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour!**

**Cette fois, un texte un peu plus sérieux, ça change...**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Oda, encore et toujours.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO ooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

L'ASSIETTE DE LA DISCORDE

Chapitre 1

Un bateau à tête de lion, un équipage poursuivant des rêves au bout de la route, Le Sunny était le navire des pirates au chapeau de paille, lieu débordant de vie et de gaieté un peu farfelues.

Et chacun y avait ses habitudes, ses occupations, puis tous se retrouvaient autour de la table, toujours bruyants, tentant de défendre leur part des bras élastiques de leur capitaine à l'estomac sans fond, et ceci avec plus ou moins de réussite.

Une routine donc, où chacun y trouvait son compte entre navigation, bagarres, batailles, et îles surprenantes sur Grand Line.

Pourtant, une chose avait changé… la vaisselle. Car alors un sabreur essuyait pendant que le cuisinier plongeait ses deux bras dans la mousse. Zoro pouvait-il faire preuve d'altruisme? En fait, pas vraiment…

Juste qu'aider en cuisine libérait du temps au maître-coq du navire, homme très occupé de par sa fonction, et que lui donner un coup de main permettait de gagner de précieuses minutes qui étaient alors employées à des baisers et jeux à quatre mains qui présageaient de ce qui se passerait sur un quelconque endroit du bateau, la nuit venue et le reste de l'équipage endormi.

La fougue de leur jeunesse, leur rivalité toujours exacerbée, ils continuaient malgré tout de se battre, sabres contre kicks, parfois plusieurs fois par jour, et chacun voulait prouver à l'autre qu'il lui était supérieur. Un mot, un regard, et les deux impétueux se jetaient l'un sur l'autre pour un combat acharné, se retrouvant avec bleus et bosses, et à égalité à la fin du match.

Et pourtant, ils ne dormaient plus l'un sans l'autre, partageant un lit dans une petite chambre, reprenant leurs joutes sous les draps, d'une toute autre manière mais toujours avec cette fierté qui débordait, qui rendaient leurs ébats tumultueux, comme si le duel continuait, seul le choix des armes ayant changé. Impatients, turbulents, de vrais pirates qui avaient appris à se détester, avant de partager le même oreiller.

Ce jour-là ressemblait à tous les autres, ils venaient d'accoster et une fois le repas terminé, chacun se préparait à aller visiter la ville portuaire.

Il faisait beau, chaud, l'île semblait bien agréable et le bateau serait bientôt vide de ses occupants.

Un sabreur, pour qui la patience n'est sans doute pas la plus grande vertu, avait décidé de profiter que les autres soient déjà partis pour rester avec le Blondinet qui avait encore à s'occuper en cuisine, dont la fameuse vaisselle. Mais ne voulant attendre une minute de plus, il s'était jeté sur Sanji, l'avait renversé sur la table pas encore débarrassée, sans ménagement ni fioriture, pressé de goûter la peau pâle sous ses lèvres.

« Putain, Marimo! , avait hurlé le maître-coq en entendant la faïence se fracasser sur le sol.

- Bah, grogne pas, c'est qu'une assiette.

À ces mots, la réaction fut proportionnelle à la colère ressentie à l'écoute de cette parole de trop, et le cuistot avait envoyé un coup de pied terrible dans la poitrine de l'épéiste, le projetant contre le mur d'en face, où il se retrouva plié en deux, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, bon sang?, réussit-il à articuler entre deux respirations laborieuses.

Le cuisinier était debout devant lui, les deux poings dressés, bien en appui sur ses jambes écartées, prêt à balancer le prochain coup.

- Marimo, t'es un vrai con! Tu respectes rien! Comme toujours, y'a que toi qui compte, hein?

- Mais bordel, de quoi tu parles? T'es vraiment en train de me faire tout ce cirque pour une assiette?

Zoro ne comprenait pas et Sanji n'avait pas la patience d'expliquer, non, plus maintenant.

- Tu comprends vraiment rien aux autres! Non, pire, tu t'en fous! Ben faut atterrir, je suis pas juste là pour que tu puisses te vider les couilles, juste quand t'en as envie.

L'escrimeur s'était à présent redressé, le regard dur, fixé sur celui du cuisinier. Sa mâchoire se contractait et une veine vint battre sur sa tempe. Comme toujours, il avait agi sous l'impulsivité du moment, impatient de profiter d'un moment seul avec le cuistot. S'était-il comporté différemment de d'habitude? Non, et les autres fois, le Blondinet l'accueillait avec la même ardeur dont il faisait preuve lui-même. Mais là, ce qu'il venait de lui jeter à la figure l'avait dérangé, blessé, le faisant passer pour un être insensible, incapable de compassion. Il l'était le plus souvent, mais pas avec ceux qui appartenaient à ce petit cercle, les Mugiwaras. Et surtout pas avec lui. Il partageait avec cet homme plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec quiconque. Maladroit? Sûrement. Méprisant? Certainement pas.

Non, il n'avait pas le droit de le traiter ainsi pour un morceau de vaisselle. Il avait engagé les hostilités et le sabreur n'avait plus le choix de reculer, c'était contre sa nature. Il se retenait à grand peine de sortir son sabre afin de faire taire l'insolent. Et il fallait qu'il réagisse avant de laisser sa fureur exploser car il savait qu'une fois lancé, il ne retiendrait pas ses coups. Or, il était un combattant alors en duelliste, il se servit des armes que Sanji avait choisies.

- Te donne pas tant d'importance. C'était la seule chose pour laquelle t'étais à peu près bon mais franchement, je peux faire sans. »

Et il sortit de la cuisine, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Sanji soupira en se passant la main sur le visage. Ils étaient allés loin cette fois, les mots étaient sortis tous seuls et ils avaient fait plus de mal que les coups échangés d'habitude.

« Et merde! »

Il se baissa pour ramasser la vaisselle brisée, la petite chose futile qui avait tout déclenché. Il regardait les deux morceaux qu'un peu de colle pourrait peut-être réparer. Il regardait et se souvenait.

Le Baratié.

Une journée froide où le vieux schnock l'avait envoyé à coups de pieds nettoyer le pont.

Il avait juré, pesté mais lavé les planches de bois, ceci pendant longtemps, ses mains et la face rougies par les embruns glacés.

Transi, il était rentré, une fois sa tâche achevée.

Et en face de lui, tous les cuisiniers en demi-cercle regroupés dans le restaurant.

Les sourires, les rires et le joyeux anniversaire, crié comme un seul homme.

Il avait rougi, râlé, insulté pour la forme.

Puis le vieux lui avait donné son cadeau. Un service de porcelaine et une mallette de couteaux. Tous avaient mis la main à la poche pour cette merveille peinte à la main et les lames d'une qualité inégalée.

Le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Le jour où il devenait un homme. Le jour où tous ces imbéciles avaient fait de lui l'un des leurs, un cuisinier.

C'étaient les seules choses que Sanji avait emmené avec lui, le jour où il avait pris la mer avec Luffy, à part une vieille photo de lui enfant avec Zeff et quelques vêtements.

Ce n'était pas le fait que l'assiette se casse qui avait mis le cuistot hors de lui, ça pouvait arriver, mais il avait répété à tous des dizaines de fois combien il tenait à cette vaisselle. Même Luffy y faisait attention, c'était tout dire!

Zoro aussi le savait mais encore une fois, il avait réagi avec cette froideur qui le hérissait, fait comme si ce qui lui tenait à cœur n'était rien, que lui-même n'avait pas d'importance. Ou alors il ne s'en souvenait même pas, ce qui était encore pire. Froid et fier.

Et dans l'intimité, rien que tous les deux à l'abri des regards indiscrets, c'était pareil. Le sexe? Incomparable avec ce qu'il avait connu avant, phénoménal! Mais aussi animal, sans tendresse ou si peu.Dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, le désir emportait tout, comme s'ils cherchaient encore quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas encore trouvé, les corps se découvraient, les caresses s'aventuraient vers de nouveaux lieux de plaisir à découvrir, les baisers avaient un goût insaisissable, jamais rassasiés l'un de l'autre.

Mais quand s'étaient-ils parlé, raconté leurs vies? Jamais.

Et même pour le peu qu'ils partageaient, le sabreur avait réussi à le blesser, l'humilier, bafouer sa fierté.

Sanji manipulait la porcelaine entre ses doigts.

Juste un peu de colle…

Et il balança avec rage les deux morceaux contre le mur qui se pulvérisèrent en dizaines de fragments.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

L'après-midi avait passé puis vint la soirée. Les autres n'étaient pas rentrés, sans doute profitant d'une bonne taverne autours d'un repas. Le cuisinier, terré dans son antre, n'avait pas donné signe de vie.

Zoro, adossé au mât, gambergeait tant et plus. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? Il se maudissait pour les mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche, maudissait le cuistot pour s'être énervé ainsi puis ramenait les reproches sur lui, encore et toujours, comme un cercle sans fin. Et il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Trop tard, trop de mal, trop de haine.

Réparer? Alors il faudrait s'excuser. Mais lequel des deux s'abaisserait à faire le premier pas? Qui passerait outre cette fierté qui dirigeait tout? Aucun, sans doute. Et puis le pardon n'effacerait pas ce qu'ils s'étaient balancé à la figure.

Et s'excuser de quoi? D'avoir cassé une assiette? Non, mais d'être insensible et égoïste, c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit. Alors si le Blondinet avait raison, pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal?

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand Zoro entendit enfin la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir. Il observa de loin le cuistot qui se dirigeait vers la passerelle et il remarqua que sa démarche était un peu trop chaloupée par rapport au tangage du bateau, à peine perceptible mais assez pour que son regard de guerrier détecte la faille.

Le Cook avait bu et il partait en ville.

Zoro décida de le suivre de loin. Pourquoi? Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Il y avait déjà un bon moment que le cuistot était entré dans la taverne, une gargotte pourrie où il aurait refusé d'entrer d'habitude, un repère d'ivrognes et de pirates, parfois les deux à la fois.

Zoro attendait dehors, appuyé au mur d'une échoppe voisine et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Était-il inquiet pour le Blondinet? Un peu. Et puis il espérait que l'alcool aidant, il serait plus aisé de l'aborder, de lui parler, calmer le jeu. Et s'il le fallait, il s'excuserait,… peut-être. L'autre était tellement énervant, à croire qu'il avait un don pour le provoquer!

Un bruit de bagarre venant de l'auberge le tira soudainement de ses pensées. Du verre brisé, des chaises qu'on traîne sur le sol, des coups derrière le vacarme des hommes ivres qui braillent, alors il se précipita à l'intérieur.

Quelques gars, debout et éméchés, entouraient deux assaillants, beuglant injures et encouragements. Zoro se fraya un passage en jouant des épaules.

Au centre de la mêlée, un type allongé sur le sol, amorphe, le visage sanguinolent et, assis sur lui, un jeune homme blond qu'il aurait reconnu n'importe où, qui le frappait sans cesse, faisant gicler le sang, craquer les os.

Il le frappait avec son poing.

Un mouvement attira le regard de l'épéiste et avant qu'un type armé d'un couteau ne fonde sur le cuistot, la lame glacée d'un sabre s'appuyait sur la gorge du trouble-fête, laissant apparaître quelques gouttes rouges.

« Tu le touches, t'es mort. »

L'autre lâcha aussitôt le poignard, encouragé par le regard noir qui semblait lui dire -vas-y, j'attends que ça-. Et il avait sans doute raison. De plus, un type aux cheveux verts, trois sabres à la ceinture, tous savaient qui il était, les avis de recherche et sa réputation le précédant et personne n'aurait osé s'en prendre à Roronoa Zoro sachant pertinemment qu'il le paierait de sa vie.

Le cuisinier, surpris de reconnaître la voix dans son dos, s'était arrêté de frapper, le bras en arrière, les doigts toujours serrés, comme sorti d'une transe d'hypnose par un mot-clé.

Puis il sentit qu'on lui touchait l'épaule.

« Amène-toi Cook, on y va. »

Alors il se releva, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Le type, étendu sur le sol, était couvert de sang, le visage méconnaissable. Il ne bougeait plus.

Sanji eut un instant de panique. L'avait-il tué? Non, sa poitrine se soulevait, à peine, mais il respirait. Il déglutit, chassant la bile qui remontait dans sa gorge. Il avait failli devenir un meurtrier de taverne, failli tuer un homme déjà à terre. Une abomination!

Puis il sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière et il suivit Zoro.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour!**

**La suite...**

**Bonne lecture...**

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO ooooOOOOooooOOOO**

L'ASSIETTE DE LA DISCORDE

Chapitre 2

Une fois à l'extérieur, ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas et Zoro attendait que Sanji ait fini de vomir, plié en deux dans le caniveau. L'alcool y était pour beaucoup, réaliser qu'il avait failli tuer un homme comme un lâche avait fait le reste.

Le sabreur attendit que les spasmes se calment et l'interpella d'une voix neutre.

« Oï Cook, viens par là, y'a une fontaine. »

L'autre ne répondit pas mais le suivit, une trentaine de mètres plus loin. Il se rinça la bouche et passa sa tête sous l'eau froide, histoire de s'éclaircir les idées et de rafraîchir son visage qui le cuisait après les coups qu'il avait encaissés. Cela marcha, sauf qu'il se sentait encore plus mal. Cette journée était un cauchemar!

Puis il se laissa tomber assis au bord du trottoir, soudain très fatigué. Et l'Algue qui le regardait de haut, debout devant lui et les bras croisés, n'aidait pas à le détendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi d'abord?, grogna Sanji, prêt à reprendre la joute de l'après-midi.

- Ben, faut bien que quelqu'un t'empêche de faire des conneries.

Et en plus, il était moralisateur! Le cuistot se redressa comme un ressort, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui du sabreur et leva un index menaçant entre eux.

- Commence par fermer ta gueule, tu veux?! J'ai pas besoin de toi, je t'ai rien demandé!

- Ferme-la! T'es un vrai gosse! Regarde ce que tu as fait!

Il fixait un point entre eux et Sanji suivit son regard. Sa main. Sa main était en sang, enflée, les jointures gonflées, cramoisies et enflammées. Et à présent qu'il la regardait sous la lumière orangée d'un réverbère, c'était comme si son cerveau se reconnectait et il sentit la douleur, lancinante, brûlante.

Il se retourna sans rien répliquer et plongea jusqu'au coude dans l'eau glacée qui lui fit si mal qu'il grimaça, le souffle un instant suspendu. C'était comme si des milliers d'aiguilles transperçaient sa peau, jusqu'aux os. Il voulait laver le sang du type qu'il avait tabassé, il devait en avoir partout sur lui, il l'avait vu gicler lorsqu'il avait senti l'arête de son nez céder sous son poing. Il avait vu tout ce rouge, vu que l'autre ne se défendait plus et pourtant, il avait continué de cogner tant et plus, juste submergé par la rage. Le rouge et la rage, l'un alimentant l'autre et vice versa.

Une fois propre, il constata qu'en effet, les blessures saignaient peu, juste un peu de peau qui avait éclaté sous la puissance de frappe. Par contre, l'œdème était impressionnant et très douloureux.

Tout ça était… non, il était trop fatigué pour penser. Et tandis qu'il essuyait l'humidité sur sa paume avec un pan de sa veste qui ne risquait plus grand chose, il se laissa tomber à la même place que précédemment.

Zoro, qui était resté stoïque tout ce temps soupira et prit place à côté du cuistot.

- Allez, montre.

L'autre le fusilla du regard.

- Montre, je te dis, répéta le sabreur en tirant sur le bras récalcitrant, d'un geste aussi bouillant que d'habitude. Mais il n'était pas seulement impatient, il était inquiet aussi, parce que le Blondinet s'était servi de ses poings, chose qu'il ne faisait pas, sinon jamais! Et ça, c'était le détail qui faisait toute la différence.

Zoro ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable d'une telle réaction bien qu'il ne l'ait en rien obligé à en arriver à de telles extrémités.

Il observa une seconde les dégâts. Chopper pourrait sans doute réparer tout ce gâchis… Puis il dénoua le bandana de son bras et entoura les jointures meurtries, faisant un pansement sommaire en attendant de laisser leur médecin faire mieux que lui. Mais bon, avant cela, il faudrait bien que le Cook s'en contente!

Cette fois, le cuistot n'avait pas bronché, l'avait laissé faire, surpris de voir l'escrimeur prendre soin de lui. Puis, il avait ramené sa main bandée contre lui, à regret.

- J'ai failli le tuer ce type, Zoro. Il ne bougeait plus et pourtant, je continuais de le frapper…

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ça!

-… Quoi?…

Sanji était sans voix. Le type le plus fier qu'il connaissait, pour qui l'honneur n'était pas qu'un mot, cette tête de Petit Pois ignorait son geste dénué de toutes les valeurs de l'épéiste. Ce dernier reprit la parole, yeux dans les yeux, la voix dure.

- Ce con, il peut crever, j'en n'ai rien à battre. Ce qui me fout les nerfs, c'est que tu laisses tomber! Pour toi, All Blue n'existe plus? Et ta cuisine, tu t'en balances? Parce qu'on s'est envoyé des trucs complètement nuls à la gueule? T'as pas le droit de faire ça, t'as pas le droit de ME faire ça!

Sanji aurait pu chercher n'importe quelle excuse, il n'aurait pas trouvé mieux que cette vérité. Il s'était battu, profitant d'une altercation pour vider toute sa colère, sa frustration. Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir donné un seul coup de pied. Il avait tapé, pour oublier, pour laisser à l'autre ivrogne une chance de gagner mais cet imbécile n'avait rien pu faire contre la fureur qui l'avait envoyé au tapis. Tout ça à cause de quelques mots.

- Pff! Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

- Ah non? Parce que tu crois que je suis trop con pour faire le lien? Tes rêves tiennent dans tes mains, elles sont ton bien le plus précieux. Et toi, tu es prêt à me faire endosser la responsabilité de la perte de tes idéaux! Et ça, je te laisserai pas faire, Sanji, t'as compris? C'est pas parce que j'ai dit une connerie que tu dois…

- Ce serait pas des excuses, là, Marimo?

Sanji le regardait, le sourire en coin, tout en allumant une cigarette. Zoro fronça un sourcil en le regardant.

- Et en plus, tu te fous de moi?

- Un peu Marimo, un peu. Fais pas attention, je suis fatigué et j'ai trop bu.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il posa son front sur le bras qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux relevés, continuant de souffler sa fumée vers le sol.

Oui, il était épuisé mais surtout, il ne voulait pas que le sabreur s'aperçoive que ses paroles l'avaient touché. Par pudeur? Par fierté? Sans doute les deux. Il sentit une main qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Un geste tendre qui le laissa encore plus interdit.

- Allez, je vais pas te laisser t'endormir sur un trottoir comme un clodo. Bien que tu en aies déjà l'apparence… Debout, on rentre!

Ils se relevèrent en souriant, la paix revenue, les cœurs un peu plus légers. Ils se faisaient face, laissant filer le temps. Zoro finit par soupirer.

- Si tu attends que je nous montre le chemin, on n'est pas rendus!

Sanji laissa éclater un petit rire.

- J'en reviens pas! Tu reconnais toi-même que tu peux te perdre, sans prétendre flâner au hasard?

- D'habitude c'est ça! Mais là il est tard, il fait nuit et quand t'es dans les parages, j'arrive pas à me concentrer.

- Oï, tu me fais du plat?

- Non, je peux pas réfléchir parce que tu es un emmerdeur de première! »

Et tout en disant cela, il souriait, voilant le compliment par des sarcasmes. Sanji lui renvoya son sourire et ils repartirent en direction du port.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le bateau était toujours désert lorsqu'ils étaient montés à bord mais l'équipage ne devrait plus tarder.

« On devrait désinfecter ça, dit Zoro. Avec le sang de la raclure que t'as tabassé, tu pourrais bien te chopper un sale truc.

Sanji se contenta d'acquiescer, le souvenir toujours désagréable. Et puis, il avait bloqué sur le ''on'', signe que l'épéiste prenait son rôle de garde-malade très à cœur, et ça le réchauffait de l'intérieur. Personne ne s'était jamais beaucoup occupé de lui toute sa vie, alors un peu de compassion le touchait, surtout venant de lui, le fier sabreur qui dénouait le pansement sommaire avec des gestes maladroits mais s'évertuant à rester le plus doux possible.

- Attention, ça va piquer…

- Aïeeee!

Le désinfectant coulait sur la main, l'épéiste ne lésinant pas sur la dose, teintant la compresse de sang dilué.

- Ce que tu es chochotte, railla Zoro, en souriant.

- La prochaine fois que tu reviens en sang, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder vu tes habitudes, c'est moi qui te soigne! On verra si tu la ramènes autant.

- Ouais, on y dira. En tous cas, c'est plutôt moche.

En effet, sous l'éclairage de l'infirmerie, la main avait pratiquement doublée de volume, les jointures prenant une couleur violacée inquiétante.

- Merde! Et si…

- Chopper va guérir ça, j'en suis sûr.

Sanji s'était laissé gagner par l'angoisse de ne plus pouvoir se servir de sa main mais l'épéiste avait balayé ses doutes par quelques mots. Il avait raison, le jeune renne était un médecin remarquable et chacun avait une totale confiance en ses nakamas. Il suffisait de patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

- Bon, en attendant, je vais essayer d'arranger ta belle gueule parce que là, elle est à peine mieux que ta main!

Sanji n'avait pas réalisé dans quel état pitoyable il s'était mis. Ses vêtements ne pourraient sans doute pas être récupérés, tâchés de sang, déchirés par endroits, il manquait deux boutons à sa chemise aussi. Puis, assis sur le lit de l'infirmerie, il se pencha un peu sur le côté pour se regarder dans le miroir accroché au mur.

En effet, il faisait peur à voir. Son arcade sourcilière avait éclaté, du sang séché avait emprisonné quelques mèches de cheveux, sa pommette était rouge et un peu enflée, sa lèvre inférieure fendue. Oui, il avait donné des coups à s'en fracasser les doigts mais en avait pris quelques-uns aussi.

Zoro avait apparemment trouvé ce qu'il cherchait puisqu'il reprenait place sur la chaise en face de lui.

- Attention, ça va p…

- La ferme!

Mais il avait raison de prévenir puisque… ça piquait, et pas qu'un peu.

- Ouch! Marimo, je vais finir par penser que tu y prends goût!

- Arrête de te plaindre. J'avais raison, t'es un vrai gosse! Pleurnichard en plus.

Sanji était prêt à lancer une remarque cinglante mais se ravisa et se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres de d'épéiste.

- Merci Zoro.

- De rien, Blondinet. Pff, tu pouvais pas protéger ton visage au moins? Je peux même plus t'embrasser!

- Si tu fais doucement,…

- Je sais pas faire, parce que tu es trop sexy pour que je puisse me contenir.

Et le sourire en coin, un peu carnassier, était revenu sur son visage.

Sanji rigola… et porta sa main à sa bouche en geignant. Cette fois, Zoro éclata de rire et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Allez, viens à la cuisine, on va chercher de la glace pour mettre là-dessus.

- D'accord, je te suis. »

Les gestes avaient été tendres, une complicité nouvelle s'était installée en quelques heures et chacun savourait. Zoro avait quelque peu laissé tomber sa carapace d'indifférence et Sanji se rendait compte que même si le sabreur ne l'exprimait pas, il le connaissait, son lui intérieur et ses rêves, et qu'il s'en souciait.

Il avait fallu une assiette et des os brisés pour ça!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Les cris d'un équipage turbulent avait précédé leur arrivée dans la cuisine peu longtemps après.

« Sanji! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?, s'était écrié aussitôt le jeune renne tout en faisant le premier bilan de santé.

Nami avait aussitôt foncé sur le sabreur.

- Vous vous êtes encore battus? Regarde ce que tu as fait, imbécile!

- Au cas où ça t'intéresse, il s'est blessé tout seul, comme un grand! J'étais même pas là, alors arrête de m'engueuler, Sorcière!

- Oui, c'est vrai Nami-Chériiie! Je me suis mal comporté, tout est de ma faute. »

La navigatrice sembla douter un instant de l'histoire puis préféra s'en moquer, elle se fichait bien de savoir ce qui s'était passé Tant que les deux amoureux étaient d'accords, c'était le principal, elle voulait seulement aller se coucher et si c'était dans le calme, alors tant mieux!

Sanji suivit Chopper dans l'infirmerie et la porte se referma sur eux.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

(à suivre)


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour!**

**Fic courte mais ainsi le voulait la pseudo-auteur donc… (ou qui n'avait pas assez de talent pour faire plus long mais ça, jamais elle ne l'admettra!)**

**Dernier chapitre, où tout s'explique…**

**Bonne lecture!**

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO ooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

L'ASSIETTE DE LA DISCORDE

Chapitre 3

Sanji, soigné et douché, avait réussi à enfiler un boxer et son bas de pyjama, largement handicapé par l'atèle tenue par une bande. Les soins avaient été longs et plutôt désagréables. Il avait eu droit à un sermon du jeune médecin et quand ce dernier lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça, il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules. Chopper avait froncé les sourcils mais n'avait pas insisté car il savait que si le cuisinier avait souhaité lui en parler, il l'aurait fait.

Le maître-coq avançait d'un pas peu sûr vers la chambre qu'il partageait dorénavant avec l'épéiste. Il était fatigué, l'esprit un peu embrumé par les anti-douleurs ajoutés aux restes d'alcool. Et un peu anxieux de risquer une nouvelle altercation, il n'en avait vraiment plus la force ni l'envie. Mais tout dérapait si vite entre eux deux.

Il s'était arrêté un instant sur le pont, seul, à fumer sa dernière cigarette. Il regarda un instant le pansement, déjà à se torturer les méninges de comment il s'y prendrait pour préparer les repas de l'équipage dans quelques heures. Il se contenta de laisser échapper un soupir désabusé. Il l'avait bien cherché, c'était un peu tard pour regretter.

Regretter…

Tout ça parce qu'il se posait trop de questions depuis trop longtemps.

Il avait partagé quelques moments avec deux femmes, les avait chéries, complimentées, couvertes de fleurs. Il avait aimé leurs corps, leur déclamer qu'il les aimait, sans doute avec un peu trop de ferveur, mais il était comme ça.

Mais rien à voir avec ce qu'il vivait à présent. Et il se sentait perdu… Quand il se remémorait ses premières frayeurs, le sexe avec un homme! En fait, ça avait été le plus simple. Le désir semblait une source jamais tarie et pourtant un jour il faudrait le remplacer par autre chose, ou alors abandonner. Et aujourd'hui, Zoro n'avait pas seulement blessé son orgueil par sa tirade mais il l'avait rejeté et s'en était allé, déclarant qu'il pouvait continuer sa vie sans lui. Pas de surnom habituel, pas de coup, pas de clic présageant d'un sabre que l'on dégaine, rien, il était juste parti sans répliquer par une bagarre habituelle ni même se retourner.

Il avait attendu tout l'après-midi, puis la soirée, en vain. Alors un peu ivre, il était sorti, chercher l'oubli. C'était ça qu'il n'avait pas supporté, de se sentir abandonné, d'aimer sans espoir de réciprocité, d'aimer cet homme au point de ne plus pouvoir s'en passer. Alors pour ne plus souffrir de l'intérieur, il avait cherché les coups pour remplacer sa douleur par une autre. Puéril, un vrai gosse comme le disait si bien le Marimo.

Néanmoins, quand il avait entendu sa voix dans son dos dans la taverne… s'il l'avait suivi alors cela voulait dire qu'il comptait un peu pour lui, non?

Mais comment faire avec lui? Lui parler, avouer? Il lui aurait ri au nez, normal, il ferait pareil, question de fierté. Ils étaient des hommes, des pirates qui plus est, on ne parle pas de ces choses là. On lutte, on combat, en dehors et sous les draps, on cache sa détresse sous le prétexte d'une assiette.

Et cette fois, il fallait affronter le sabreur, enfermés tous les deux, et où le moindre mot viendrait gâcher ce qu'ils avaient partagé quelques instants auparavant, ce petit rien à quoi il aspirait tant.

Il balança le mégot en exhalant la dernière bouffée, rassemblant son courage et priant pour que leur impétuosité ne reprenne pas le dessus.

Alors il entra dans la chambre et avisa Zoro, assis en travers du lit adossé au mur, juste en caleçon, et qui semblait l'attendre de pied ferme. Et comme la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque…

« Je te préviens Marimo, le sexe, t'y penses même pas!

- Tu rigoles? T'es bien trop moche, là!

- Te force pas à être aimable, surtout…

- T'inquiète, pas de danger. Alors, il a dit quoi, Chopper?

Le cuisinier sourit, sentant percer la pointe d'inquiétude derrière les railleries. Zoro avait une entière confiance en leur médecin mais bon, il n'était pas faiseur de miracle.

- C'est bon, il a remis quelques os en place et a dit que les nerfs n'étaient pas touchés. Quelques semaines et je serai comme neuf. Allez, pousse-toi et comme je suis blessé, c'est moi qui ai l'oreiller!

- Ben voyons, répliqua l'escrimeur tout en prenant sa place sous les draps le long du mur (et l'oreiller derrière sa nuque), c'est pas de ma faute si tu te bats comme une fille!

- Ben puisque je suis une fille, sois galant pour une fois et file-moi ce coussin!

- Bon, on va faire un compromis, j'ai l'oreiller et tu te cales bien entre mes bras.

- Tu crois que je te vois pas venir?

- Je te jure que Mini-Zoro restera bien sage, promis. Allez!

Sanji lui jeta un dernier regard menaçant, éteignit la lumière et rampa sur le lit. Puis il se laissa enlacer, sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant, leurs jambes délicieusement emmêlées, la pâle lueur de la lune filtrant à travers le hublot et teintant d'argent l'intérieur de la pièce. Il se détendit enfin. L'idée de la Tête de Gazon n'était pas si mauvaise tout compte fait. Il était bien, sa main blessée et encore douloureuse en appuis sur le torse musclé, avec une paume chaude et calleuse qui lui caressait le dos. Comme dans un cocon.

Puis les souvenirs de cette journée infernale revinrent, et ceux de la soirée pires encore. Les conséquences auraient pu être dramatiques, il s'en rendait bien compte à présent. Un coup de trop et il serait un assassin, un coup de trop et il aurait pu dire adieu à tous ses rêves.

- À quoi tu penses, Blondinet?

- Rien.

- C'est ça! Allez, raconte.

Sanji soupira.

- J'ai failli tuer un homme ce soir, un homme qui ne pouvait plus se défendre. Je me dégoûte! Si t'avais pas été là…

- Ben le type serait toujours vivant et toi, tu serais mort. Son pote allait te poignarder dans le dos. Tu vois, ils étaient bien pires que toi, crois-moi. Il t'avait fait quoi pour te mettre autant en rogne?

- Franchement? Je m'en souviens même pas!

Zoro fit une pause et le cuisinier sentit que la suite allait être sans doute déplaisante. Le moment redouté allait arriver, ils allaient s'énerver et chacun camperait sur ses positions, comme d'habitude.

- Sanji,… je vais emprunter du fric à Nami et je vais me débrouiller pour remplacer ta foutue vaisselle, ok?

Il détestait avoir raison!

- Laisse tomber, Marimo. C'est pas la peine.

Il sentit les muscles du sabreur se tendre sous lui, le mouvement de sa main sur son dos suspendu.

- Tu me fais tout un sac pour cette stupide assiette et maintenant que je te propose de réparer…

- C'est pas ça! Tu… tu comprends pas.

- Alors explique! T'as pas fait toute une histoire l'autre fois que j'ai déchiré ta chemise hors de prix alors que là… T'as raison, je comprends pas.

Sanji soupira.

- C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire des gars du Baratié.

Et il raconta l'histoire de cette fameuse vaisselle, et à la fin, ils riaient tous les deux des anecdotes détaillées de la fête qui avait suivie. Le cuisinier ne rajouta rien, les mots étaient inutiles puisque Zoro admettait à demi-mots qu'il voulait réparer l'assiette brisée, une façon déguisée d'avouer que ce qui le concernait lui importait, sans que cette fichue fierté n'ait à en pâtir.

- Tu sais Cook, je regrette vraiment. Je savais pas, je croyais que c'était juste un truc hors de prix. D'ailleurs, pendant qu'on y est, dis-moi direct quelles affaires je dois éviter de détruire, histoire qu'on évite une autre journée de ce type.

- Ben, si tu pouvais ne pas bousiller la seule photo que j'ai sur l'étagère…Et ma chemise, la prochaine fois tu rembourses!

Zoro éclata de rire.

- Je tacherai de pas oublier, mais je promets rien pour la chemise. C'est de ta faute, t'es trop sexy.

Et il pencha la tête pour embrasser ses lèvres très délicatement. Sanji ricana.

- Ben tu vois quand tu veux… Bon, je t'ai dit ce qui me tenait à cœur, à toi maintenant.

- Moi?… Tout ce que j'ai, je le porte sur moi toute la journée. Mais le wadô est ce que j'ai de plus cher.

- C'est un cadeau?

Zoro hésita avant de répondre. Déballer sa vie, c'était pas son truc. Pour lui, chacun avait son histoire, un parcours difficile, c'était un des liens qui les unissait sur ce bateau. Mais avait-il envie de savoir tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu avant? Non, il s'en foutait, c'était passé, rien à voir avec ce qu'ils vivaient au présent. Et pourtant, s'il avait su l'histoire de cette fichue porcelaine, il aurait agi autrement. Ou pas, qui sait?

Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il appréciait d'en savoir un peu plus sur le cuistot, qu'il se soit confié à lui. Il n'aurait jamais pu présumer que ça le toucherait à ce point et à présent, il se rendait compte que ça lui importait de le connaître plus, au-delà d'être un simple nakama. Ou une bombe sexuelle!

Mais les relations avec les gens, c'était… compliqué. Avec le Cook? Pire encore. Pour sa part, le sexe s'était toujours résumé à une rencontre sans lendemain, juste une étreinte pour le plaisir et même parfois pour profiter d'un lit chaud pendant ses errances en tant que chasseur de prime. Cette fois, c'était totalement différent, ils vivaient sur le même navire, passant leur temps entre bagarres et besoin de sentir le corps de l'autre. Il avait bien conscience que le Blondinet aspirait à plus que ce qu'il lui donnait mais comment faire quand on ne sait pas soi-même ce qui nous manque?

Or ce soir, il avait eu peur, cette peur de tout perdre en un instant, au risque de se perdre lui-même, comme après ce drame, il y a longtemps… S'il n'avait pas suivi le Cook, serait-il mort à l'heure qu'il est? Sans doute…

Sur ces pensées, il resserra son étreinte autours du corps mince qu'il tenait entre ses bras, doux, chaud, palpitant de vie.

- C'était le sabre de ma meilleure amie, Kuina. J'en ai hérité à sa mort.

Et il raconta sa vie au dojo, les bagarres incessantes avec la petite fille et sa façon qu'elle avait de se moquer et de le mettre hors de lui, cet amour d'enfance pur et envolé, et la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Son rêve, leur rêve…

Sanji avait écouté sans oser l'interrompre. L'histoire était toujours douloureuse, il l'entendait dans la voix de son amant et ce sabre avait guidé tout le reste de sa vie, devenant chasseur de prime puis pirate. Ce sabre lui avait donné une raison de vivre, il avait même promis à Luffy qu'il ne perdrait plus jamais un combat.

Et il comprenait un peu mieux la froideur de l'épéiste, ce détachement. Pourquoi se lier alors que la perte lui ferait revivre le deuil cruel? Et pourtant, il l'avait fait, il s'était attaché à chacun des Mugiwaras, devenu l'un d'eux. Il avait passé outre, il avait à nouveau accepté à sa façon de se connecter aux autres.

Et à lui-même, un peu plus encore, bien au-delà du sexe qu'ils partageaient avec tant de passion. Ils aimaient se battre et se réconcilier sur l'oreiller, il l'avait frappé pour une assiette brisée pourtant Zoro l'avait suivi et sauvé sa vie. Parce qu'il se souciait de lui.

- Sanji?

Il eut un petit sursaut. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que le silence était retombé.

- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je regrette que tu aies traversé ça.

- Pas moi. Sinon, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Luffy, et tous les autres… et toi. Ça devait se passer ainsi, c'est tout. Et puis, maintenant que j'en ai parlé avec toi, je réalise qu'elle me manque mais plus de la même façon. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre avec qui me battre…

- Tu parles de moi, là?

- Non, d'Usopp, on a un duel prévu demain matin. Mais oui, je parle de toi, crétin! Dans un sens, tu lui ressembles, tout aussi énervant. Sauf qu'elle, elle me battait!

- Arrête de frimer! Je te mets une raclée quand tu veux.

- Pas ce soir Cook!

Et il le renversa sur le matelas, le bloquant sous lui, prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal en guidant sa main blessée à côté de sa tête blonde.

- T'avais dit que Mini-Zoro serait sage.

- Bah, j'ai aucune autorité sur lui. »

Le cuisinier rigola tout en redressant la tête pour rejoindre la bouche qui lui souriait. Et tant pis si ses blessures lui faisaient mal, sentir le corps de Zoro contre le sien, ça ne se refusait pas. Et puis, il venait de lui dire ''je t'aime'', non? En tous cas, il l'avait compris ainsi.

Et l'autre n'aurait pas démenti.

Mais on ne prononce pas ces mots là, on les vit! Parole de pirates!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Et le lendemain, après le repas, on pouvait voir un sabreur, les deux bras dans la mousse et un cuisinier qui essuyait la vaisselle, les gestes un peu maladroits, gêné par l'atèle. Et on pouvait entendre les rires alors qu'ils discutaient, distinguer un peu de mousse balancée, la réplique d'un torchon lancé à la volée, ils chahutaient, comme des gosses.

Sans doute avaient-ils trouvé un peu de colle…

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

**FIN**

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO ooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

**Voili, voilou, c'est finitou!**

**Pour le rating, entre Dora l'exploratrice et le Marquis de Sade, je maîtrise. Mais entre les deux…**

**Vous remarquerez que je vous ai donné mon astuce pour obliger votre amoureux à vous tenir collés-serrés… un seul oreiller!**

**J'espère avoir réussi à faire passer les sentiments de chacun… j'en doute mais après tout, nous n'avons fait que suivre leurs pensées et dans ce cas, rien n'est jamais clair même pour eux, alors pour nous…**

**J'aime les non-dits, les petits détails qui font toute la différence. Je vénère la phrase ''je t'aime'' si elle est rare et donc précieuse. C'est la bafouer que de la répéter à l'infini, car alors on ne la remarque plus. Mais ceci n'est que mon avis et celui de mes deux chouchous qui n'ont pas d'autre choix que de penser comme moi.**

**Un peu de sérieux après les textes burlesques. Mais dans One Piece, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre… Alors, donnez votre avis, bien qu'il y ait peu de chance que j'en tienne compte (ironiquement parlant bien-sûr!).**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, encore plus si vous m'avez laissé un petit mot.**

**À bientôt peut-être…**


End file.
